De saiyajin a humano
by bulmar
Summary: al salvar a bulma de un accidente luego de una dificil discusion vegeta se golpea la cabeza y queda gravemente herido esto provoca que pierda su memoria olvidando quien es y toda su personalidad presentando al vegeta original sin ese odio ni rencor no al principe saiyajin no al tipo orgullloso sino al vegeta original pero cuanto durara esto y como sera el nuevo vegeta actualizado ¡
1. Chapter 1

hola de nuevo ^_^ si se que no deberia empezar otro fic con uno en marcha pero en mi defensa digo que cuando la inspiracion llega ay que aprovecharla en fin espero que les guste el fic

* * *

**de saiyajin a humano**

Era un nuevo dia vegeta abria sus ojos y le gusto que lo primero que viera fuera a Bulma su Bulma ahí dormida tranquilamente y no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola

``es muy hermosa cuando duerme ``-pensaba vegeta viéndola sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabello

-mmm- Bulma despertó muy feliz mas feliz al ver de quien era el rostro sonriente a su lado – hola mi príncipe dijo – mientras le sonreía

-jum – dijo vegeta viendo como se levantaba con la intención de irse y rápidamente se puso encima de ella – a donde crees que vas ? –seductoramente mientras la aprisionaba en sus brazos

-vegeta necesito ir a trabajar y hacer tu desayuno –dice Bulma riendo divertida por la escena

- mmm podemos desayunar otra cosa grr.. – dijo vegeta besándole el cuello

- jajaja vegeta es enserio basta jajaja – dijo Bulma tratando de quitárselo de encima - además necesito salir para ayudarle a comprar sus cosas a yamcha - Bulma riendo cuando de repente vegeta se quito de encima

- que? Como que vas a salir con ese sopenco ¡ - se paro de golpe enojado

- pues si por si no lo sabias es mi amigo y va atener una cita y lo voy a ayudar quieras o no ¡ - Bulma también se paro y lo que se veria a continuación seria una larga discusión típica de la pareja hasta el momento en que Bulma estaba lista para salir

- tu no vas a ninguna parte ¡ - vegeta le agarro la mano fuertemente a Bulma aunque claramente muy molesto midiendo su fuerza para no lastimarla

-ay quien te crees – se solto Bulma fastidiada - yo me voy cuando se me de la regalada gana ¡ oiste mono imbécil ¡

- pues este mono es tu esposo no esa sabandija con la que quieres salir ¡ - gritaba vegeta

- se llama yamcha y no permito que lo menosprecies¡

- de paso estas defendiendo al imbécil ese ¡? – dijo ya mas que molesto vegeta

- el único imbécil eres tu ¡

Por tantos gritos trunks bajo de su cuarto donde estaba con goten

Oigan pasa algo ? – dijo inocentemente

No hijo no pasa nada vete a tu cuarto

Pero …

QUE TE VAYAS A TU CUARTO DIJE¡

Ay si ya voy ya voy ¡ - dijo trunks corriendo alarmado hacia su cuarto no era bueno hacer enojar a su padre

No le grites al niño ¡ - grito Bulma mas fuerte

Es MI hijo y le grito si yo quiero ¡ - replico vegeta con los dientes apretados mientras se apuntaba

También es mio por si no sabias además ya voy a llegar tarde asi que mejor me voy- dijo mientras trataba de irse pero vegeta la detuvo parándose frente a la puerta

Usted no va a ningún lado señora – y se cruzo de brazos ni una roca gigante seria mejor obstáculo que el

Vegeta ya quitate ¡ - mientras le golpeaba el pecho por supuesto a vegeta no le dolia en lo mas minimo los golpes que ella le estaba dando – ya se te olvido lo que te hiso la sabandija te olvidaste lo que te hiso sufrir ¡ que no tienes dignidad ¡ se te olvido quien estuvo ahí en ese momento …

A Bulma se le pusieron los ojos llorosos ese tema le dolia en el corazón le dolia esa verdad

Cállate tu que sabes ¡ a ti no te importa nada ni nadie puedes irte cuando quieras al espacio nadie te necesita ¡ solo nos amargas la vida lárgate vegeta ¡ muerete si quieres yamcha seria mejor padre y esposo que tu ¡ - dijo finalmente logrando quitarlo al fin de la puerta de un empujon - el que te hiso aver? el ni te hiso nada ¡ nada ¡ yo nunca te importe solo eres un estúpido – dijo mientras se iba con un portazo

El te lastimo … - fue lo único que pudo decir cuando ella ya se hubo ido

Vegeta se quedo pensando esas palabras lo habían lastimado y mucho lo lastimaba que ella pensara asi de el cuando el en verdad la quería le dolia el alma le dolia el corazón

Trunks estaba escuchando todo no era intencional… al principio … es que gritaban tan fuerte que quien no los escucharía pero cuando fueron bajando el tono la curiosidad lo mato y salió de su cuarto para escuchar al ver que su padre no respondia nada y la dejaba marcharse supo que las palabras de su madre lo habían lastimado se decidió a bajar

Papa… estas bien ..?

Claro porque estaría mal … ahora preparate nos vamos a entrenar

Si …

Bulma había salido furiosa y muy triste se había subido al auto y empezado a manejar como loca a la tienda donde la esperaba yamcha en una de esas con lagrimas en los ojos no vio el camino y la punta de su auto se choco contra una parte salida de la calle

Vegeta estaba caminando con su hijo a la capsula de gravedad cuando ese instinto le aviso que algo andaba mal rápidamente volo a donde Bulma tan rápido que trunks no se dio cuenta de cuando desapareció

Bulma al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de estrellarse solo pudo gritar pero sin embargo vegeta llego y agarro el auto que estaba a punto de caer a un barranco rompió el vidrio saco a Bulma la arrojo al otro lado de la calle pero el auto le cayo encima y su brazo estaba atorado en una parte del vidrio roto y no lo sentía su otro brazo con el que trato de hacer explotar el auto no respondia talvez causa de el pánico que aun tenia sobre como podría estar Bulma después de haberla lanzado asi aparte de que tenia un vidrio atravesado en la mano no tuvo mas opción que cerrar los ojos y caer por un barranco chocandose contra todo tipo de rocas sin mas protección que su cuerpo cayo duramente en un carretera que se encontraba abajo y por ultimo vio como un camion de mudanzas se le abalanzaba encima y chocaba contra el cayéndole todo encima lastimándole como nunca apenas y tuvo tiempo para gritar por el pánico y por el tremendo dolor

-VEGETA ¡ - grito desesperada Bulma

-PAPA ¡ - grito trunks quien acababa de llegar apenas vio a su padre salir tan apresuradamente lo había seguido pero volaba tan rápido que apenas pudo ver como su padre salvaba a su madre de una muerte segura y tomaba su lugar cayendo por un barranco y era aplastado por un camion mientras su ki disminuia poco a poco cada vez mas bajo espantándolo al máximo

-TRUNKS LLEVAME RAPIDAMENTE CON TU PADRE ¡ - decía Bulma totalmente aterrada y no era la única

-SI MAMA ¡ - dijo mientras la alzaba en brazos y la llevaba abajo donde estaba su padre

Al llegar vieron todo en llamas al parecer el camión había explotado trunks trato de buscar el ki de su padre y al no encontrarlo se asusto mucho Bulma no pudo decir nada solo se puso con los ojos llorosos mientras una fuerza desconocida le oprimía el corazón y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta bajo de los brazos de su hijo quien aun trataba de sentir el ki de su padre de pronto unos fierros se movieron saliendo de ahí lo que alguna vez fue el segundo hombre mas fuerte del universo totalmente lastimado con todos los huesos rotos multiples cortes y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y con abundante sangre saliendo de su cuerpo y su cabeza sentía un tremendo dolor pero no se iba a rendir no ahora

-ve..vegeta..- decía Bulma caminando lentamente – vegeta… - apenas reconociendo a su querido esposo - vegeta… - al fin llorando mientras se arrodillaba le acariciaba la cabeza sin importarle que se manchara de sangre

Vegeta apenas se podía mantener conciente apenas reconocia el lugar donde estaba apenas reconocia a la mujer que le acariciaba la cabeza estaba muy confundido

Bu…bul..bulma … - dijo con la poca voz que le quedaba trato de mover una de sus manos pero no pudo primero porque un vidrio estaba atravesado en todo su brazo y segundo tenia todo los huesos rotos ya ni se acordaba como había logrado levantar ese tremendo pedazo de metal de encima suyo - lo…lo… siento … mu… mucho – dijo casi a punto de llorar mas no salió mas que unas pequeñas gotas antes de que el perdiera el conocimiento en brazos de su esposa y ante ojos de su shockeado hijo

* * *

**que les parecio? dejen un review siempre ayuda reviews constructivos tambien pero ojo constructivos no ofensivos se que el capi es corto pero subire el proximo y prometo que tratare de hacerlo mas largo ****el proximo capitulo tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto posible mientras hasta que nos leamos de nuevo ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

``A-a-aun tiene ki…``- pensaba trunks muy angustiado –AUN TIENE KI ¡ - grito corriendo hacia su padre – mama rapído tenemos que hacer algo ¡

Si… SI RAPIDO LLEVALO AL HOSPITAL ESTA A DOS CALLES YO LLEGO AHORA MUEVETE TRUNKS ¡ - Bulma estaba muy alterada

Si … ay papa…- dijo muy preocupado y angustiado por su padre estaba tan vulnerable que no podía creerlo - ``resiste```- tan pronto como trunks se fue volando no tardo en llegar goku

Bulma ¡ que paso donde esta vegeta ¡- mientras la agarraba de los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla iba a pedirle que si podía entrenar con el y busco su ki para teletransportarse pero se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que estaba peligrosamente bajo sin decir mas se teletransporto al lugar y solo se encontró con Bulma muy desesperada

Bulma le explico todo a goku quien se sorprendió hasta el limite ya que no se lo esperaba llevo a Bulma al hospital y se quedaron esperando lo que diría el doctor trunks caminaba de un lado a otro muy nervioso Bulma solo estaba muy preocupada igual que goku que aparte estaba hambriento

_-``BRR `` - _sono el estomago de goku que después de ya cuatro horas de espera de que hayan metido de urgencia a vegeta al quirófano y luego les avisaran que no podrían verlo hasta que se estabilice no les volvieron a decir nada ni que tenia ni como estaba tal vez por el tremendo escándalo que había armado Bulma al llegar… el estaba muy MUY hambriento tanto que estaba considerando seriamente comerse la silla donde estaba sentado - `` con un poco de sal no estaría tan mal – dijo mirando bien la silla de madera natural donde estaba sentado - … ay que digo ¡ ```Mmm …. Oye Bulma - se decidió a hablar – en verdad me encantaría seguir acompañándote para ver como esta vegeta pero …. Me estoy muriendo de hambre ¡ -decia tocándose el estomago haciendo una mueca de dolor

Si … si goku tienes razón además yo también tengo hambre – admitió Bulma – que tal si comemos algo en el restaurant que te parece ? – decía con una amable sonrisa la verdad es que estaba muy preocupada nunca habían internado a vegeta de de hecho nunca había tocado la camilla del hospital por mas de cinco horas porque lo mas grave que había llegado a tener habían sido dos o tres huesos rotos no como ahora estaba realmente grave tenia contusiones , heridas, quemaduras de tercer grado y demás que no había llegado a escuchar de la enfermera que trataba de tranquilizarla cuando ella trato de ir tras vegeta al quirófano empujando y pateando al que se le atravesara dejando heridos a muchos enfermeros (n.a. : XD se nota de quien es esposa)asi que decidió que un descanso no estaría mal para distraerse y tranquilizarse al menos un poco…- le avisare a trunks haber si el quiere venir con nosotros tu esperame allí

- si Bulma estare comiendo si ? – dijo goku sonriendo ya que en serio estaba muy hambriento

Claro goku , oye trunks , trunks ,trunks cariño despierta – decia acariciándole el cabello a su hijo quien se había dormido en la silla donde esperaba

Mhm que..? – dijo trunks somnoliento - ya podemos ver a papa ? – mientras se frotaba los ojos y luego daba un gran bostezo –

No aun no… pero goku y yo vamos a ir a comer algo … quieres venir?

Si esta bien – mientras seguía a su madre aun un poco adormilado

Almorzaron y luego de que goku dejara casi sin comida al hospital volvieron a esperar a que les dieran noticias de vegeta a pesar de que comer y charlar había lo grado relajarlos y distraerlos pero pasando el tiempo Bulma empezaba a angustiarse de que no les dijeran nada sobre vegeta el había ingresado al hospital a las 10 de la mañana y ya eran las 9 de la noche y no era la única goku también estaba preocupado por su ``amigo-rival `` trunks no se quedaba atrás

Disculpe – decía el doctor de confianza de la familia uno de los pocos que sabia sobre la existencia de los saiyajins al parecer nadie quería avisarles lo grave de la situación por el carácter que describieron las y los enfermeros pero el ya sabiendo esto se apresuro a ayudar al ya conocido vegeta

Si ? – mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes – por favor digame como esta mi esposo ? esta bien ?

Calmese Bulma le tengo noticias el señor vegeta ya esta estable sus heridas y multiples cortes sanaron rápido pero las malas noticias son que sufrió multiples quemaduras en la boca del estomago las piernas y las manos tuvimos que operarlo de urgencia ya que un nervio del tacto de la mano derecha estaba dividido al parecer por el gran corte que sufrió cuando su mano se le atoro en la ventana del auto tuvimos suerte de que no fuera una vena aparte tenia muchos huesos desviados o rotos y un vidrio de buen tamaño en la mano izquierda que tuvimos que romper con mucho cuidado para sacar pero estará bien necesita mucho reposo para las quemaduras–mientras sonreía tranquilizándola – ya que confio en que su amigo aquí presente le de una de esas famosas semillas del hermitaño

Si no hay problema – dijo goku sintiendo como el alma le volvia al cuerpo

Pero… - el doctor rápidamente cambio su expresión de una feliz a una seria muy seria – deben saber que sufrió multiples golpes en la cabeza y un muy serio corte que no se veía bien tuvimos que coserle la herida pero perdió mucha sangre y es posible que haiga daños

A... a que se refiere – pregunto goku mientras hacia a un lado a una shockeada Bulma

Habra que ver …por el momento pueden entrar y esperar a que despierte

Si yo y mi mama nos quedaremos

En verdad quisiera acompañarlos pero milk ya debe estar preocupada prometo que volveré mañana por la mañana

Claro goku no te preocupes

Si adiós – y se teletransporto

Apenas entraron a el cuarto donde estaba vegeta se sorprendieron mucho estaba todo lleno de vendajes y raspones y cortes recién cicatrisados una pierna rota y las manos completamente vendadas de hecho las únicas parte que estaban sin vendajes eran su cara y pequeñas partes de su cabello rebelde que se negaba a someterse ante las gasas que cubrían una gran herida en su cabeza tenia un ki muy débil ella jamás lo había visto tan indefenso cualquiera podría entrar ahora y ponerle fin con solo golpearlo Bulma tan solo pudo soltar un gemido de angustia pero aunque preocupada ahora estaba mas aliviada solo habría que esperar a que despertara, se sento en una silla acariciando con cuidado su cabello que estaba un poco chamuscado mientras trunks se apoyaba en ella asi pasaron dos semanas muy preocupantes hasta que vegeta despertó para su alivio pero …

-mmm…-se movia vegeta abriendo lentamente sus ojos azabaches

POV VEGETA

Me siento raro y muy confundido y sobretodo me duele mucho la cabeza siento un peso en el pecho me volteo y me encuentro con que … vaya… es una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos azules esta dormida por una parte me encantaría despertarla para que me pueda explicar que esta pasando pero por otro no se ni quien es … porque la verdad es que … ni siquiera se quien soy yo no recuerdo nada esto empieza a asustarme para mi suerte alguien mas entra a la habitación parece un doctor " señor vegeta que bueno que despertó ¡ les avisare a sus familiares " y luego salió corriendo me llamo vegeta ? vaya nombre pero parece que es mio entra acompañado de varias personas un tipo de cabellos alborotados y una miniatura suya me sonríen ampliamente otro verde que me mira desde la puerta y un niño de cabellos lilas que me sonríe también con los ojos un poco cristalinos se para a mi lado el tipo de cabellos alborotados viene hacia mi y me dice "vegeta que bueno que ya despertaste empezabas a preocuparnos pero ya estas bien amigo jaja"yo no respondo el sacude a la mujer de cabellos azules ella se despierta el le dice algo al oído y se apresura apenas me ve me da un tierno beso en los labios pero no se porque solo logro confundirme mas " vegeta lo siento tanto " y me abraza como si hubiera esperado para hacerlo toda su vida " todo es mi culpa crei que no volveria a verte "una parte de mi quisiera abrazarla y decirle que no es su culpa sea de lo que sea que me este hablando aunque no la recuerde la siento muy familiar y siento el instinto de que debería protegerla y detener ese mar de lagrimas que suelta en mi hombro la siento tan frágil …pero cambio de idea rápidamente no lo hare , yo no la conozco no se quien es ella, no se porque esta aquí no se quien es alguno de los que están en este cuarto conmigo no conozco a nadie y en si es una dsconocida que me beso de la nada pero aun asi no quiero herirla la separo de mi lentamente me doy valor para mirarla a los ojos unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo la agarro de los hombros y le digo con toda la pena y sinceridad que obtuve la verdad

Perdóname pero no se quien eres - decía vegeta en un tono helado y frio sin sentimiento alguno mas que profunda pena dejando atonitos a todos en la sala

* * *

**hola ^_^ si se que es un capi corto pero lleno tres paginas en mi compu ._. en fin espero les haya gustado dejen un review como sera la personalidad de vegeta que ya empieza a mostrarse ? lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo l s espero en el proximo capi ^_^ nos leemos**

**(p.d.t) agradecere a todos los que me han seguido o seguiran en esta historia en el capitulo final aunque ojo falta mucho para eso ;)**


End file.
